Each Passing Moment
by Butterfly.Effects
Summary: Edward Cullen has Dyslexia. A problem he has had to deal with all his life. He has always been the outsider. Lonely, rejected. His family moved to Fork's in hope to find some better help for him. No one ever thought that that help would be Bella Swan.


**A/N – hey hey HEY! So this is a story. Well, no shit. Aha, I hope you guys enjoy this emotional, romantic wreck of a story. I know it may touch many people. Some of you may know some people who are dyslexic. It can be difficult. But it is all right. I hope you guys really like it. Read and Review. Pretty please? With Edward's hot bod on top? (:**

**Oh yeah. That is hot.**

**DISCLAMIER- If I owned it, I would have a big house. I do not, so therefore, I do not own it. **

**BPOV****.**

I awoke to the sound of panting next to me. A deep heavy breathing. Confused, I turned to my side to glance at what was happening. I laughed when I saw it was my dog wagging his tongue out of his mouth. His tongue licking his sandy brown fur that covered all of his body, even his eyes. Poor boy could barely see because the hair was so long.

I put a hand on my eyes and rubbed it, trying to wake myself up. It was a Sunday morning and people should sleep in correct?

Well, not me. You see. I live with my Dad, Charlie, in a small town called Forks. Population 3120 people. Not very many but I guess that is why I love it here. Everybody knows everybody. It's very….comforting.

I attend Fork's high school. Not very fun. I don't have many friends. People think I am a freak. I'm alright with that though. I would rather be a freak than one of them.

Them. Stupid tanned bronzed blond bimbos. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but that's what they are. They think they are better then EVERYONE because they are pretty and can get a guy down there pants in 3.5 seconds.

So, I liked to think of myself as a freak. It's better that way. I go to school with my old blouses and long pants while they go with their belly tops and short skirts. Gross, especially since Forks is raining half the time.

My Dad is the chief of police, so no person would ever dare to say anything bad about me to my face. Although I already know that they talk behind my back. The things they say. It is stupid. I try not to pay much attention.

It makes me feel better about myself that way. Not that it takes up to much of my brain. Not every second of my life am I thinking about them and what their opinion may be of me. My life doesn't revolve around what they say. I know who I am. I know what I want. I want to be myself and that's all anyone can ever ask.

I can say I only have one true friend here. That would be Jacob Black. He's been there with me since I first arrived her 4 years ago. I was 14 and he was by my side through everything. Unfortunately, he doesn't go to my school. Just my luck, I have to battle these Neanderthals by myself.

But other than Jake, I have my dog Sam. Charlie bought him for me when I first arrived here.

My mother sent me here because she couldn't deal with me anymore. I was too hard to take care of. Charlie was my next choice and I was so glad she made that choice.

I don't know why my mother put up with me all those years anyways. I would have been better off if I was sent to Charlie's house in the first place. He takes care of me.

It would have saved her so much money and time. I know that's what she wants. It's a good thing she re-married a guy named Phil. He had money. Congratulations mom.

My parents divorced when I was three. I can't remember it of course, but my mother went on to tell me how idiotic and unhealthy it was to live with him. I beg to differ now that I have lived with him for 4 years.

He knows when to give people space, if that's what you need. But he also knows how to comfort you. I needed all the comforting I could get. I was lonely.

I sat up and patted Sam on the head before rolling out of my bed. I landed on my back on the floor and quickly rolled onto my feet. I stood up and stretched my arms, still trying to wake myself up.

I looked into my mirror and sighed. What a bed head. I sighed as I grabbed a ponytail off my nightstand and grabbed all my brown hair. Throwing it into a bun at the back of my head quickly. I sighed and went into the bathroom, trying not to make a sound because I knew my dad was still sleeping.

It was only 9:40 in the morning. Charlie had to work late last night. I had to wake him up at 10:30 today because we had to go to Church like we usually do.

It's a small church, where pretty much the whole town can fit into. Every Sunday, we go down and we stay for the whole sermon.

I took my toothbrush out of the holder and sprayed some toothpaste on it. Gently apply the water too it and began to brush my teeth. I heard Charlie's bed move and assumed he was getting out of bed.

I put the water to my lips and rinsed out my mouth. Spitting out, I put my toothbrush back into the holder and dried my lips on the towel hanging up.

I heard Charlie's door creak open and I went to go say hi. But instead of coming face to face with my father, I was face to face with some blond women's boobs. I gasped and spun away quickly.

Awkward. This woman's boobs were eye level with me. Plus, who the heck was she? And what was she doing in my father's room?

Oh wait, on second thought, I don't want to know.

I kept my hands over my eyes , leaving a tiny hole through my fingers so I could see where I was going and NOT come into contact with big breasted blonds.

I heard voices behind me, but was afraid to turn around and look.

"Bella!" Charlie called. I didn't turn around.

Instead, I said through my hands in a muffled voice, "Sorry Dad, gotta get ready for CHURCH." Emphasizing the word church. I did not need to know the things that my Dad does on Saturday nights.

It was kind of sad if you think about it. My dad had more of a life than I had. Depressing.

I slammed my wooden door shut and jumped onto my bed, with Sam still sleeping on it. He yelped in surprise but then continued sleeping and snoring.

I sighed and threw my head down onto my pillow. Hitting my head continuously onto it. Sam's head snapped up and he gave me big round eyes.

I smiled and kissed him on the head. "It's okay bud. I'm fine." He sneezed and resumed his sleep.

I got up once again from my bed and went to my closet. Picking out the churchiest outfit I could find. I pulled out a nice long grey dress that ended at my knees with white panty-hoes underneath. It covered pretty much every part of my body. The only skin that was pretty much showing was my face. Father Luke should be proud.

I through the outfit on and opened my door slowly. Good, they weren't in the hall. I tip toed my way down the creaky steps, just in case they were in Charlie's bedroom again. I didn't want to make my presence any more awkward.

Too late.

I got downstairs and there was BTN, Bigger than normal. I thought it up myself, and my father sitting at the table. At least she was wearing a top now.

Charlie blushed when he saw me and I tried to act perfectly normal. BTN smiled as I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Hello Dear!" Her chirpy voice came out of nowhere and I almost dropped the coffee grains.

"My name is Sasha Denali." She said with a big smile, putting out her hand to shake.

Denali? Holy cow.

Please tell me it's not Tanya's mother.

Tanya Denali. The meanest person in all of Fork's high school. Oh my gosh.

There is not a day that goes by were Tanya doesn't insult me behind my back. Either something I'm wearing or my hair. Whatever it was, It always came from her big mouth. Her mouth is probably so big because off all the blowjobs she's given everybody.

I hated her. The very air she breathed. Why can't my dad date somebody with a nice daughter?

But, the polite person I am, I forced a smile and shook her hand. Her manicured nails dug into my arm.

"I'm sure you know my daughter Tanya? She goes to your school. Oh she is such an Angel! I'm sure you and her are best of friends."

I almost choked on my coffee. She gave me a strange look as I continued not to die while choking on my hot coffee.

I went over to my sink, just in case I was about to throw up, and just happened too look out the window that was located above the sink.

I saw a large truck parked in front of the house across our street. It was a moving van. The house had sold a couple weeks ago and I didn't know when the new people were moving in.

Looks like now.

I stood higher on my tippy toes to get a better look. I was curious to see what these new people looked like.

Maybe they were freaks. So they would be made fun of instead of me!

Oh, that would be the day.

I leaned higher, unsuccessfully getting a better view.

Unfortunately for _Sasha Denali, _Bella Swan is very uncoordinated.

So, I slipped on the tile floor in our kitchen, My coffee mug flying from my hand. The hot coffee landing straight onto BTN top. Well it was barely covering her skin anyways. She screeched out in pain as the mug smashed into a million pieces on the floor.

Frantically trying to cool herself down, she threw off her top and began to step on it. Her breast in full view once again.

My father had risen up out of his seat to help her with the mess. Or just to get a better look at her boobs again, I wasn't really sure.

Charlie glared at me and I shrugged. Accidents happen. Right?

BTN put on a fake smile and looked at me. "It's okay Dear. I'm sure you didn't mean it. I better get home anyways. Tanya is probably wondering where I am. Tootles!" She said with a wave, putting on her coat that was hanging and leaving without her top.

I picked up the clothing piece on the floor and threw it into the nearest laundry basket. I smiled sweetly at my dad and he rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said with a sigh. I shrugged and began to pick up the pieces of glass that had shattered.

He patted me on the head and went upstairs to go get changed. I couldn't help but look out the window one more time. The moving van was gone, but in the driveway were three different cars.

A black Mercedes, a red Jeep, a yellow Porsche and a Silver Volvo.

Oh my. I think these people are rich.

Just my luck. I had to get a bunch of rich snobs living across the street. I went to the closet and took out the vacuum. I cleaned up the last pieces of glass and heard my father come down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go Bells?" He asked me, while putting on his Jacket.

"I'm always ready Dad." I said. I made sure Sam had some food and water left in his bowl, then called him down to say bye.

I kissed him on the head and scratched behind his ears. "We will be back soon. See ya bud."

We got into my Dad's police car and drove straight to the church. Still couldn't catch sight of the people who moved in across the street.

When we arrived at the church, I saw Father Luke outside shaking hands with all the fellow people. I liked father Luke. He was a very good priest.

I walked up to him and gave him a giant hug. He laughed a big Santa Clause chuckle and hugged me back.

"Hello My darling. So good of you to make it."

"When do I not make it Father!" I said, laughing.

He smirked and put a hand over my shoulder. "True. Good morning Chief Swan!" He shook hands with my father. My dad looked scared. As if he was about to be struck by lightning or something.

"Morning Father." He said in a low voice. Father Luke gave him a strange look.

"I'll see you in confession Chief." He said. I almost laughed out loud. He knew us so well.

After chatting a little bit with all the people we knew. We took our seats. I always sat near the front pew. It gave me the best affect of the church. The loud piano playing. The choir. The beautiful statues. It was amazing.

My father sat down next to me and leaned back, running a hand through his tired hair. "Listen Bells. I want to talk to you about-"

I coughed and shook my head. "Not now thanks. That's a conversation that is not meant to be spoken in church."

He sighed. "Okay, but I just want you to know, no one can ever replace your mother."

I almost laughed out loud on that one. "What do I care? BTN will probably be more of a mother to me."

"BTN? What the -"

Oops. It kind of slipped. Good thing the organ began to blast its music so I wouldn't have to hear my dad explain to me how wrong it is to call people names.

Please Dad. I had that conversation when I was 5.

I waited patiently as the choir sang there first number. Everybody turned their heads around to look at Father Luke walk down the aisle with his church helpers. I turned my head so I could see behind me.

And that's when I saw him.

The most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.

He had bronzed hair and from what I could see, his eyes were shimmering green. He sat 5 rows behind me with his arms crossed and was looking straight ahead.

I tried to make it seem like I was looking at the Father Luke, but I couldn't help it. I was mesmerized.


End file.
